JT Chara: Why?
by Mezameta Durai
Summary: A oneshot Cannon story of Chara's mindset


_**One Shot;  
JourneyTale  
Why?**_

 _ **This is an extension into Chara's mindset of why he is empowered to try his best. Willing to Sacrifice his life for his family. This is actually CANNON but from Chara's perspective.**_

 _The gentle feeling of life fading as the world goes dark, the sniffling noise of someone crying over head._

 _"Hey… are you two still there? I'm not done talking yet..." You call out as you feel a gently hand rest against you._

 _"Asriel… come over here and sit next to him. We are still here Chara… it is the least we can do; to be here for your final moments."_ _You give a gentle chuckle as you feel a wetness grow in your eyes. You hear the ground shift some as you hear another set of sniffling comeing from your left this time._

 _"Hey Chara." You give a big smile and turn slightly to the voice._

 _" 'Hey'? Where is that good old 'Howdy'. … Say it for me? Please Asriel?" You ask as you feel a slow coldness growing over you. A slight chuckle with pain echoing in it._

 _"Okay. Howdy… Chara." Asriel's voice was aching in pain, you feel the warmness of tears falling from someone on your left and right._

 _"Thanks… It is good to hear that again… I..." You frown as you look towards the person on the right. "Frisk… I am sorry. I wish I was stronger… strong like you and big bro… yet I was so weak." You say as you turn back to Asriel._

 _"Asriel, I am so sorry… I never wanted this to happen. I got afraid… I was so angry with humans and the fact that you all wanted to forgive them upset me. I ran off and ended up in the labs… where I saw that skeleton working on the Artificial souls. It caused so many memories to rise and I lost control. I am so sorry..." You feel the wetness around your eyes overflow and flow down your face. You feel a furred hand reach down and wipe the warm wetness away from your cold face._

 _"It's okay..." You shake your head._

 _"No… its not. I don't see how you can say it is okay when I nearly ruined everything. I nearly killed Frisk, I nearly killed you! I hurt the people I cared for, who offered me kindness… I don't deserve to exist because of this." You say before turning to Frisk. "Frisk, take care of my big brother okay? Hes hard headed and quite stubborn, but I believe you can do it." you feel an odd sensation in the air. Soft gentle hands are placed against your chest as a small warmth enters your body. Even so your breaths grow shallower._

 _"I will… and we will see you again. Count on it." She says as you chuckle._

 _"See me again? I don't… deserve a rebirth..." You widen your eyes as a new sensation washes over you._

 _"Yes you do… you were given a life that you didn't ask for. So I will give you the chance to live it, and for us to see each other again. In better circumstances." You start to chuckle as you look up to the sky._

 _"This warmth… Frisk… haha, always giving it everything to try and saved everyone like always. That is why… I trust you to take care of him… Thank… you. For not ever giving up… for not… faili...ng" Your breathing comes to a stop as a cool warmth washes over you. A bright white light shines as you find yourself in a well lit area with a tree and a woman standing by it with brown hair and blue eyes._

 _You walk towards her as you tilt your head._

 _"Frisk?" The woman shakes her head._

 _"No, Though I am Frisk's mother… I am here to talk to you since you died. Having no family or connections besides one who couldn't make it. I took the chance to talk to you." You felt a pain in your chest as women sits down._

 _"Why?" She smiles up at you as you blink at her._

 _"Because, my daughter gave you another chance, so I want to speak to the one my daughter saved." She smiles as you take a seat._

 _"Okay… ask your questions then..." You reply, expecting to be put down._

 _"Lets start with the simple; Hello, what is your name? Mine is Caroline." She says as you look up at her._

 _"Oh uh, Hi. My name is Chara… Chara dr- No Just Chara." She gives a gentle laugh as she smiles._

 _"Chara Dreemurr huh? Okay. Chara, What do you want to do with your life?" You blink again at her and frown._

 _"I… I want to make up my mistakes to my big brother. To Frisk whom was inadvertedly like a big sister to me too." You reply as she smiles brightly._

 _"Very noble of you, I too would like to make up to my daughter. I died before her eyes and couldn't give her a better life." You look at her with surprise as you tilt your head._

 _"This… isn't a normal questionaire before I pass on..." She nods as she looks the sky._

 _"This is the world of rebirth. Anyone here is to be brought back soon, by a reset or by natural means." You blink as you stand up._

 _"Wait what?! Frisk is going to reset?! Why?!" Caroline shakes her head._

 _"Not her, and no idea why. This land is massive and we have no idea who all is here, but I felt your arrival and came here to talk to you personally." She says with a smile._

 _". . ." You find yourself speechless._

 _"Now, what do you plan to do when you awake?" You find another set of words missing as you think it over and sigh._

 _"I..." 'I want to...' Your eyes steel before looking into Caroline's eyes. "I want to protect Frisk and Asriel, I want to do my best to help them and guide them to safety. I want to protect them and once everything is done, I want to find someone like my brother has found someone." Caroline nods with a smile._

 _"Interesting. I want to live my life as the mother I wanted to be, and then have another wonderful child. I want to live my days with my love; Egel and have my children and their loves with them, and then their loves' families with them as well. Having a large family that is strong in the heart, and gentle in the soul." Caroline says as she looks at you._

 _"It is happening soon, so you best prepare what you will say on the day you awake on." She says as you feel warmth wash over you. Glancing around you feel yourself become heavier._

 _"See you soon… Chara Dreemurr." Caroline says as a darkness washes over the both of you._

 _You grumble as you see a bright light turn on._

 _"Ah damn it, turn out the- The fuck? Why are there lights here in the afterlife?" You say, your memories of the events after your death, and your talk with 'Caroline' is gone. Sitting up with messy hair and your shirt off to the side some you give a tired look at a familiar figure before blinking and rubbing your eyes._

 _"C-Chara?" The voice says as you look closely, you quickly throw the blankets off and rush ahead grabbing the figure with tears in your eyes._

 _'Its Asriel!' "I Never thought I would get to see you like this again Az, oh god. Now I am acting like the cry baby." You say as tears fall down your face. Asriel wraps his arms around you and returns the hug._

 _"And we missed you too Chara. Seriously me and Frisk both. I think she considers you like a little brother..." Asriel says as another groan comes forth._

 _"Asriel..." Frisk slowly sits up, her hair messy. "If you ever reset us like that again. I will punch you. Mercy button be damned." She says groggily while slowly climbing out and bet and stumbles over to you two. She wraps her arms around you and Asriel and smiles gentle. "Thank you though..." She says before looking at you._

 _'F-Frisk… Its good to see you again...' She frowns and hugs you a bit tighter._

 _"Good to see you again, I am so sorry we had to hurt you so much last time." She says as you shake your head._

 _"It is alright Frisk, I was not myself… and you did what you had to." You reply as you move and give Frisk a hug._ ' _I thought that was it for me. Sure I could have returned if Frisk never saved me that day if they reset. Yet I would go back to being so cruel… it would return. But now I have Asriel back, my brother… and I have a family that is slightly larger with Frisk, my sister.' You smile as you hug the both of them again._

 _You blink as you find your self filled with pain as you glare at a man with an expression of terror and anger, his glowing eyes and ashen skin leaving marks in your mind._

 _'Those memories...' You blink with anger as you feel your body fill with an intense pain. 'ARE WHY I AM WILLING TO SACRIFICE EVERYTHING!'_

"Beacuse, I never said I'd make it _PAINLESS!"_ You yell out as you feel your soul shrink and compact even further, an intense pain washes over you as your world goes dark instantly.

 _'Sorry Sis…. Sorry bro. Time to take my leave.'  
_


End file.
